My Candy Crush
by BlueLunarAngel
Summary: Lisanna's the average silent high school girl with few friends and she's obsessed with sweets. Lisanna had always been a sucker for sugary delights, but something new has caught her eye. A boy with pink hair and the eyes that hide several secrets has entered her life. Will Lisanna discover the secrets he has hidden, or will it all be too late for the sweet happy ending she wants?


*My Candy Crush*

**Blue: My first Fairy Tail fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Natsu: Blue owns nothing! I'm all fired up!**

**Gray: *strips* It's hot in here!**

***Blue dies from the sexiness of her Gray-sama***

~Chapter One: Don't Get Stuck! The New Arrival Soon?

*Cling, cling, cling, cling*

*Click, click*

'_Don't get stuck, please don't get stuck!'_

I stared at the machine eagerly as I bit my lip, staring intensely at the snack machine in front of me. I clinched my hands into fists and gulped as the machine started to slow down. I pouted a little as it stopped for that mere moment, ready to take out my backup quarters.

*Clank*

I looked at the machine with hope again and saw that my snack had fallen. I cheered happily, jumping for joy and clapping my hands. I bent down and quickly snatched my snack from the slot, shaking the bag.

I ripped open the pack of sour skittles and chewed a handful with glee. I picked up my school bag and darted for the school gates. I clutched my candy tightly so not a single one would roll out. Once at the gates, I saw my older siblings on their phones.

"Mira-nee, Elf-nii!" I ran to their sides and smiled, shaking my green pack of sour candies. "Look at what I got~."

My older sister, Mirajane, smiled and held out her hand. "May I have some, Lisanna?"

"Hai (Yes)!" I poured a few into her hand and shook the bag to my older brother Elfman. "Elf-nii, would you like some too?"

He shook his head and looked disgusted. "How can you eat those sour things? A man has no need for sweets!"

"I'm not a man!" I punched his chest, regretting that the moment I did it because it made my knuckle start to throb. "Jeez, don't you have football practice?"

Elf-nii's eyes widened as he grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "Thanks for reminding me imotou (little sister)! I have to go! See you when I get home!"

Elf-nii ran off towards the field, duffle bag in hand, as Mira-nee threw her hands up excited, shouting **"banzai"** over and over again happily. I sighed and walked past her, continuing my candy chewing. Mira followed not too far behind me. She looked over my shoulder and I blinked at her.

"Lisanna, I think you should calm it down with the candy." She smiled and I groaned. Not this stupid conversation again. "You eat so much."

"Mira-nee, look I said its fine." I pushed her head away as I finished my skittles. "Besides, you never even bothered about until last ye-!"

"Oi, Mira, Lisanna."

Mira and I turned to find a tall boy with black hair, a girl with blue hair not trailing to far behind him. Mira smiled and I looked away uninterested.

"Hello Gray and Juvia, how are you two doing?" Mira smiled beautifully as always and I started to dig through my bag. Did I have any candy left from earlier today?

"Good afternoon Mira. J-Juvia just wanted to return your notes but I couldn't find you… S-So Gray-sama helped me." Juvia began to dig through her bag and Gray blushed as Mira smiled at him.

"That was very nice of you Gray." Mira smirked and leaned to him. "Are you finally in love~?"

"N-No way!" Gray scoffed and Juvia began to turn red, handing Mira the notes with shaking hands. Mira gladly took them and I pulled out my peanut-free M&M's from earlier today. I smiled and began to chew them happily.

"Oh, hello Lisanna." Juvia smiled and I returned it. Although I knew she was just saying hello to make me feel less invisible.

I didn't have many friends here. Actually, I only have one. Mira and Elfman, being my siblings, were the ones who had loads of friends. I was merely… **acquainted** with their friends. Gray was a close friend of my sister's and Juvia had recently moved here to Fairy Tail Academy. Juvia had made friends with Mira, Elfman, and their group of friends. I, being the lonely girl I had always been growing up, decided to not bother to try and put myself in that group. All I would be recognized as was the _baby sister of Elfman and Mirajane Strauss. _

I didn't respond to Juvia, so I lifted a hand for a small wave. Gray returned it too and turned to talk to my busty sibling as we began the walk home.

"Mira, I heard that idiot is coming back." Gray seemed angry with this, causing me to become interested in the newly brought up topic. "Damn it, I wish he'd just stay at that stupid school he moved to."

"Don't say that Gray." Mira giggled beautifully, making me just a bit envious. "You two are like brothers, it's adorable!"

"I do not know who you two are talking about." Juvia tilted her head like a child and I crumbled up my now empty bag of M&M's. "Is someone visiting?"

"An old blockhead is moving back here." Gray scowled, almost as if he dreaded it from mere thoughts. "I hate that guy more than I hate the heat and I REALLY hate heat."

I smiled at his statement and reflected back on old memories. I remember when Gray used to whine about how hot it always was in our house during the winters and he would always strip naked. It was weird, but it took me about a good two years after we met as little kids to get used to it as strange as that sounds.

"We've known him since we were kids Gray, be gentle when he comes back." Mira swung her bag happily and Gray chuckled. Juvia still seemed confused and I blinked at Mira.

"Who's the guy?" I asked, crossing my arms under my not-as-busty chest. "You say he's an old friend, but I have no memories of him."

"You don't remember~?" Mira sang happily. "You'll remember him when you see him, Lisanna."

I pouted; I did not like the sound of this.

* * *

_She remembers crying._

_She remembers she was crying a lot._

_It was dark and scary, she was alone._

_Alone like she had always been…_

"_Mira-nee, Elf-nii! Help!"_

_She kept crying and crying, pouring my heart out. Never before had she felt so lonely and afraid._

"_Are you okay?"_

_She looked up quickly, thinking it was a murderer. Her voice let out a blood curling scream and her hand made contact with a soft, squishy cheek._

_*Smack!*_

_She opened my eyes wide with fear and scooted back from the person, trembling with fear. She tried to get onto my feet, but tripped over a root. Her short white hair and my cute pink dress covered in dirt and mud. She whimpered and gripped her knees._

"_Owwy…" She rubbed her knees and looked at the figure she had slapped earlier. The boy sat up and ran to the girl in a panic._

"_O-Oi are you okay!?" He flailed his arms and the girl started to cry all over again, making him stop and stare at her._

"_M-My knees…" The little white haired girl gasped between tears. He didn't seem to hear het, but if he did she was ignored. "They hurt…"_

"_You're a girl…" He stared at her and the small girl stared back at his abnormal features. He had pink spiky hair and was scrawny, almost too skinny. He was a small boy, seemed about her age. A white scarf curled around his neck and seemed too big for him. He pulled his scarf from his lips and he gave a toothy grin. His cheeks were somewhat flushed as fireflies began to surround the two small children. He bent down and poked the girl's knees._

"_Does it hurt?" He asked, almost too cutely for her to handle. The other child looked away and shook her head._

"_It did for a little while, but I'm okay." The cute girl responded softly, staring at him. He stared back and helped her to her feet. "Sorry for hitting you."_

"_It's okay; I guess I was just a scary monster!" He laughed and made a scary face, making the lightly flushed girl laugh at the silly growls he made._

"_You're funny." She smiled and wiped her eyes as he blushed._

"_W-Why are you here? Why were you crying?" He titled his head as the girl tried to catch a firefly. "Did you get lost?"_

"_Mhm, I lost my nii-chan and nee-san." Small girl looked down and the boy pushed a bush, showing a path. The girl smiled wide and clapped her hands happily. "There's the path thank you!"_

_The girl yanked him into a tight embrace and he blinked, blushing hard. "I-It was no problem…"_

"_Oh, what was your name?" The girl titled her head and the boy seemed to be in a rush as he heard the male voice get a bit louder._

_The boy started to walk a different direction. "Tell me your name and I'll give you mine."_

_The girl pouted at this. "My name is Lisanna, you bully!"_

_He laughed in return. "Natsu, that's my name!"_

_Lisanna blushed at this and so did Natsu, the two smiling between the fireflies. Natsu grinned and began to run off, Lisanna waved goodbye happily running home._

"_Natsu, come on! Let's go play over here!"_

"_Okay! Wait for me Lisanna!"_

_Lisanna ran happily and then all she could remember was the sound of Natsu screaming her name…_

_Everything went black._

_Then everything was forgotten…_

**End!**

**Haha, I bet you people want to know what happened at the end!**

**You'll find out later in the story!**

**Did you like?**

**Review or fave or follow!**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon!**

**Bye minna!**

**(Sorry for any errors.) **


End file.
